MY ASSISTANT
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Iya, nama pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah orang yang telah berhasil menjajah otakku akhir-akhir ini. "I'm in love with you...," bisik Itachi-san lirih, sesaat setelah dia melepaskan kecupannya dari bibirku. Kemudian dia mengecupku sekali lagi


**My Assistant**

Iya, nama pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah orang yang telah berhasil menjajah otakku akhir-akhir ini.

"_I'm in love with you_...," bisik Itachi-san lirih, sesaat setelah dia melepaskan kecupannya dari bibirku.

Kemudian dia mengecupku sekali lagi.

ONESHOT

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Hinata, slight NejiHina

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC (banget!), Hinata PoV, One Shoot, dll.

"Huh! Sebel aku sama Itachi-san! Cowok tapi juteknya setengah mati!" gerutuku begitu sampai di kamar kos sepulang dari LabKom Arsitektur sambil melempar tasku ke atas ranjang.

"Sebel apa sebeeeeelll...?" goda Sakura melirikku. Matanya mengerling menggodaku saat dia melangkah masuk lalu menghempaskan tubuh langsingnya ke atas ranjangku, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tasku.

"Jangan bikin aku makin kesel, deh...!" ancamku sambil melotot kepada sahabatku yang bersurai pink itu.

"Hahahahaha...! Kalo reaksimu kaya gitu sih, justru makin keliatan kalo kamu suka sama dia...," ledek Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Mata hijaunya berbinar karena berhasil membuatku mati kutu.

BUGH! Kulempar Sakura dengan boneka kelinciku ke wajah cantiknya. Namun dengan sigap dia menangkapnya, dan melemparkannya kembali kepadaku hingga mengenai wajahku.

Iya, pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah orang yang telah berhasil menjajah otakku akhir-akhir ini. Seorang asisten dosen yang menjadi pembimbingku untuk mata kuliah Teknik Komunikasi Arsitektur. Tubuhnya tinggi agak kurus tapi cukup atletis. Kulitnya putih cenderung pucat. Wajahnya sangat tampan walau agak kuyu, hingga membuat ekspresinya terkesan dingin. Namun sayang, JUTEK! Menurut Sakura, sebenarnya dia hanya sok _cool_! Tetap saja bagiku dia itu JUTEK!

Akan tetapi, aku harus sabar. Karena selama semester ini, aku harus dibimbing olehnya. Apalagi, 40% nilai akhirku untuk mata kuliah ini, ada di tangannya.

**skip**

Hari ini jadwalku padat. Pagi kuliah sampai jam 11, siang praktikum sampai jam 2, lalu jam 3 sampai jam 5 sore ke LabKom untuk mengerjakan tugas presentasi.

'Hhh..., kayanya bakal nggak sempet makan lagi deh!' batinku saat menyiapkan materi kuliah hari ini. Setelah beres dengan isi tas kuliahku, aku segera berangkat ke kampus.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit untuk sampai di sana walau dengan berjalan kaki. Di tengah perjalanan, aku dikagetkan oleh bunyi klakson. Aku segera menyingkir, dan kulihat sebuah mobil menyalipku. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik milik Itachi-san.

'Mentang-mentang orang kaya! Hhh..., sabar...,' batinku mengelus dada, berusaha meredakan kekagetan.

Dari kejauhan kulihat Itachi-san turun dari mobilnya. Dia sempat menoleh ke arahku, tapi segera berpaling. Aku hanya memandangnya, lalu segera menuju kanopi gedung 2 kampus Arsitektur.

Aku menghampiri Sakura dan beberapa temanku yang sedang duduk-duduk di selasar gedung. Kemudian kami naik ke lantai 2 menuju ruang 203, ruang kuliah kami. Sudah ada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menyiapkan laptopnya, dibantu Itachi-san yang sedang memasang proyektor LCD untuk presentasi materi kuliah.

"Ssstt...!" desis Sakura pelan sambil menyikut pelan lenganku. Dia melirik ke arahku, lalu memutar matanya ke arah Itachi-san. Sedetik kemudian dia melirikku lagi. Kali ini tatapan matanya menggodaku. Aku membalasnya dengan melotot, tapi dia malah tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi, adik-adik," sapa Kakashi-sensei membuka kuliah. "Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang _Perspective View_. Ada beberapa cara untuk membuat gambar perspektif. Yang paling umum digunakan untuk presentasi adalah perspektif dengan satu titik hilang, dan perspektif dengan dua titik hilang. Untuk lebih jelasnya, akan disampaikan oleh kakak kalian, Uchiha Itachi. Silakan Itachi-san," ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan perbedaan antara perspektif...,"

Itachi-san mulai menjelaskan teori tentang perspektif, cara menggambarnya, dan cara mengaplikasikannya dalam presentasi desain arsitektur. Sedangkan aku mulai mengantuk mendengar suaranya. Iya. Suara baritonnya ternyata begitu menenangkan.

"Hinata!" bisik Sakura mengejutkanku.

'Ya Tuhan! Aku tertidur!' batinku menjerit.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Itachi-san.

Tak ada reaksi. Hening. Kulihat Itachi-san mulai membereskan jurnal materi kuliah.

"Jika tidak ada pertanyaan, kita tutup kuliah kita hari ini. Untuk materi ini, silakan kalian fotokopi," ujar Itachi-san sambil melangkah ke arah tempat dudukku. "Jika sudah selesai, tolong kembalikan ke LabKom, ya?" ujar Itachi-san sambil menyodorkan setumpuk kertas kepadaku.

'HAH?! Kenapa aku?' batinku menjerit lagi.

**skip**

"Ini, Itachi-san," ujarku sambil menyerahkan materi kuliah tadi pagi.

"Sudah difotokopi?" tanya Itachi-san sambil menerima tumpukan kertas itu.

"Udah, Itachi-san. Makasih ya," ujarku sambil mengukir senyum di wajahku.

"Iya, sama-sama. Ya sudah, lanjutkan tugasmu," kata Itachi-san kemudian.

"Mmm, Itachi-san..., mo tanya. Cara ngasih _render_ _shading_ gimana, ya?" tanyaku sambil kembali menuju ke komputer yang kupakai di LabKom.

"Oh, itu..., tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku selesaikan ini dulu," ujar Itachi-san sambil menunjuk _printer_nya yang sedang bergetar menelan kertas-kertas.

Lima menit kemudian, Itachi-san menghampiriku sambil membawa sebuah kursi plastik. Dia meletakkan kursi itu di sampingku, kemudian duduk di situ.

"Mau tanya apa tadi?" tanya Itachi-san mengagetkanku.

"Ini, kan aku pengen ngasih _shading_ di sebelah sini. Cara _rendering_nya gimana?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan gambar desainku.

"_Lighting_nya dari arah mana?" kata Itachi-san balik tanya.

"Dari sini," jawabku sambil menunjuk satu _spot_ di sebelah kiri gambarku.

"Mmm, begini...," ujar Itachi-san mulai menjelaskan.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan serius. Mulai dari cara memberi _lighting_, sampai _rendering_ untuk memberi bayangannya. Cukup lama dia menjelaskannya kepadaku. Bukan karena aku _lemot_, tapi karena komputer yang kupakai sering _hang_. Program _3DMax_ memang mantap!

"Sudah jadi," seru Itachi-san mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Sekarang kamu coba sendiri, ya?" lanjutnya sambil mengeklik _undo_ beberapa kali.

"Ha?! Jangan di_undo_, donk!" seruku menggerutu.

"Lho? Ini kan tugasmu! Yang tadi itu kan, aku hanya membantu saja," ujar Itachi-san datar.

"Ya udah kalo gitu! Tinggal di_redo_ juga!" cetusku sambil mengeklik _redo_.

"Eh!" cegah Itachi-san sambil merebut _mouse_ dari tanganku. "Aku ingin melihatmu mengulangnya _step by step_," lanjutnya sambil kembali mengeklik _undo_. Setelah gambar itu kembali seperti semula, kemudian dia melepaskan mouse dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

**skip**

"Aaargh! Sebel aku...!" teriakku saat aku selesai curhat pada Sakura di kos.

"Sebel tapi seneng, kan? Hehehe...," goda Sakura sambil terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

"Enggaaaaakkk...!" teriakanku makin keras karena perasaanku makin jengkel.

"Hahahahaha...! Lagian kamu juga curang! Enak banget kalo ngerjainnya kaya gitu," komentar Sakura setelah mendengar semua ceritaku.

"Abisnya kan susah! Mana komputernya lemot lagi!" kilahku beralasan.

"Hmm...! Dasar pemalas!" ujar Sakura sambil melempar boneka kelinciku ke arahku. Aku berusaha menghindar, tapi malah kepalaku kejedot lemari. DUG!

"Auw!" teriakku kesakitan. Aku mengelus-elus kepalaku.

Sementara Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. "Keluar, yuk! Aku lapar!" ajak Sakura sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Gih, kamu sendiri aja! Aku pusing!" tukasku menolak.

"Ya udah, aku keluar dulu beli makanan!" pamit Sakura beranjak dari ranjangku.

Setelah berdiri, Sakura lalu mengambil dompet dan ponsel pintarnya yang berwarna pink dari dalam tasnya. Sejenak kemudian, dia melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan memutar kenopnya. Sebelum keluar kamar, dia sempat berhenti sejenak.

"Yakin ga mau ikut? Siapa tau ntar ketemu Itachi-san di jalan," Sakura masih saja menggodaku.

Kesal dan malu, kulempar lagi boneka kelinciku ke arahnya, dan seperti biasa, dia dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dia kembali terkikik melihat ekspresi marahku.

"Ya udah...! Mo nitip nggak?" tanya Sakura menawarkan.

"Hn?! Jus wortel aja, deh!" jawabku singkat.

"Huh! Dasar kelinci...!" timpal Sakura sambil melemparkan boneka kelinci itu kembali ke arahku.

**skip**

"Ne-Neji-niisan...?" sapaku bingung, saat kulihat bukan Itachi-san yang bertugas di LabKom hari ini, tapi ternyata kakak sepupuku.

"Hei, Hina-chan," sapa Neji-niisan.

"Kok Neji-niisan yang piket?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Iya, tukeran sama Itachi. Dia ijin karena pulang kampung. Ibunya sedang sakit," jawab Neji-niisan.

"Oh, ya udah," ujarku pelan.

Aku mendesah pelan, menahan kecewa. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas. Lalu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa? Kamu kangen sama Itachi, ya?" tanya Neji-niisan tanpa tedenga aling-aling.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, refleks aku mendongak. Kedua mataku terbelalak menatap Neji-niisan yang tampak sedang tersenyum tipis menggodaku. Mendadak kurasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti pipiku sudah merah karena terbakar malu sekarang.

"Ne-Neji-niisan..., a-aku..., a-aku...," sempurna sudah kegugupanku menunjukkan isi hati dan otakku yang sejak tadi kusembunyikan dengan susah payah.

"Hahaha..., kamu mudah ditebak, Hinata...," ujar Neji-niisan sambil tertawa kecil.

Malu dan canggung, aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipiku menahan kesal. Setelah itu, aku pun menuju komputer yang biasa kupakai.

Waktu terasa begitu lama. Sementara tugasku semakin membuatku pusing. Apalagi komputer yang kupakai mulai sering _hang_. Benar-benar menguras emosi. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Neji-niisan, aku pulang duluan, ya?" pamitku, lalu kuambil tasku di loker.

"Yoi! Hati-hati," sahut Neji-niisan berpesan.

**skip**

"Pagi, Neji-niisan!" sapaku kepada Neji-niisan yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah kanopi gedung 2.

"Pagi. Tumben udah dateng," kata Neji-niisan dengan tatapan curiga.

"Pengen aja! Mumpung hari ini cerah, sambil olahraga. Hehehe...," kilahku beralasan. "Lagi baca buku apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Lalu aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Nih!" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan sampul buku tebal itu. _Post-Modern Architecture_.

"Hmm...," aku hanya menggumam. "Neji-niisan, boleh tanya?" ujarku pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Neji-niisan pelan juga.

"Tentang Itachi-san. Dia itu kenapa sih? Jadi orang jutek amat!" kataku tanpa basa-basi.

"Perasaan biasa aja. Masa sih dia jutek?" tukas Neji-niisan menyanggahku.

"Iya! Dia itu kaya nggak punya emosi! Ekspresinya irit! Senyumnya pelit!" komentarku dengan nada ketus.

"Oya? Setahuku dia itu orang yang ramah. Humoris lagi!" ujar Neji-niisan.

"Mana kalo dimintain tolong, nggak langsung iya atau nggak, tapi 'ntar ya?' Atau 'tunggu ya?' Kesannya sok jual mahal gitu deh!" gerutuku makin menggebu.

"Hahaha..., masa sih? Sama kamu doank tuh!" ujar Neji-niisan ringan. "Atau..., jangan-jangan kamu suka sama dia, ya?" tanya Neji-niisan sambil berbisik lirih di telingaku.

"Hah?!" aku terkejut mendengarnya. Refleks aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hahahahaha..., responmu itu jujur sekali, Hinata!" seru Neji-niisan sambil mengacak-acak poni tebalku.

"Nii-Niisan..., jiahaaaaattt...!" pekikku sambil merapikan poniku yang berantakan karena baru saja disasak kasar oleh jemari kakak sepupuku yang tampan itu.

"Hahaha...!" Neji-niisan masih tertawa melihat tingkah manjaku.

"Awas! Aku balas ntar! Aku jambak-jambak rambut Neji-niisan biar mohawk!" ancamku sambil melotot.

"Hn...? Mana bisa mohawk! Rambutku kan panjang!" tukas Neji-niisan sambil memamerkan surai hitam sepanjang pinggangnya yang terikat rapi.

"Hn? Ya udah! Ntar aku cabutin satu per satu sampe botak!" ancamanku kian sadis, membuat kakak sepupuku tanpa sadar meringis.

"Ish! Kejam sekali ternyata adik sepupuku yang imut ini," ujar Neji-niisan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**skip**

"Met sore, Itachi-san...," sapaku kepada Itachi-san begitu sampai Di LabKom.

Dia menoleh, sekilas tersenyum, lalu kembali berpaling.

'Hhh..., cuek banget sih!' batinku agak kesal.

Kemudian aku menuju komputer 'langganan'ku. Menyalakannya, dan langsung bercinta dengan tugas-tugasku. Belum lima menit mataku sudah perih. Padahal _deadline_ minggu ini sampai perspektif. Selain itu, aku juga harus mengecek gambar lainnya.

Kulihat beberapa temanku sudah mulai berhamburan keluar dari LabKom. Sudah waktunya LabKom tutup. Tampak Itachi-san sibuk merapikan mejanya. Tak lama kemudian mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu ruangannya.

"Sebentar, Itachi-san. Aku masih nunggu ini nge-_save_," ujarku agak berteriak.

Itachi-san menghampiriku. Melihat layar komputerku. Dia memperhatikan proses _saving_. Sekilas dia tersenyum tipis. "Mau ditunggu sampai besok juga belum tentu tersimpan," kata Itachi-san kemudian.

"Hah?!" sentakku kaget.

"Komputernya _hang_," ujar Itachi-san singkat.

"Yaelaaah..., hhh...," aku menghela nafas, pasrah. Kemudian aku matikan komputer itu dengan paksa dan segera membereskan barang-barangku.

Setelah mengambil tasku, aku segera keluar tanpa pamit dan menuju tangga. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuruni setiap anak tangga. Akhirnya aku terduduk di _bordes_ sambil bersandar di _handrail_. Tanpa sadar aku menangis.

"Hei...," Itachi-san menegurku. "Kenapa menangis?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Segera kuhapus airmataku. Lalu aku berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"I-I-Itachi-san..., ga-gak papa, kok," jawabku gugup.

"Kamu mau pulang, kan?" dia bertanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku antar," ajaknya menawarkan.

Tanpa sempat kujawab, dia segera melangkah lagi. Meninggalkanku di belakangnya. Namun kemudian dia memperlambat langkahnya menungguku. Sampai di area parkir, kami menuju ke sedan hitamnya. Dia membukakan pintu untukku.

"Makasih," bisikku lirih.

Sejenak kemudian kami melesat meninggalkan kampus. Tak sampai lima menit kami sudah tiba di kosku. Namun Itachi-san belum membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya. Jadi aku masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Makasih, Itachi-san. Aku turun, ya?" pamitku sambil melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Hinata...," bisik Itachi-san pelan. Dia menoleh kepadaku, menatap mataku.

"Ya, Itachi-san?" tanyaku bingung. Aku berusaha membalas tatapan matanya. Kelam, tapi bening sekali. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arahku.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas. Itachi-san kian dekat. Wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku sekarang. Bahkan hidung kami bersentuhan. Dan detik berikutnya, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia mengecupku lembut.

Aku terpaku. Tubuhku kaku, tak bergeming sama sekali. Antara kaget, bingung, takut, tak menyangka sama sekali.

"_I'm in love with you_...," bisik Itachi-san lirih, sesaat setelah dia melepaskan kecupannya dari bibirku. Kemudian dia mengecupku sekali lagi. Lebih lembut dan lebih lama. Hingga akhirnya dia mengulum bibirku.

"Mmh...," aku tersadar, dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku turun dulu, ya? Makasih udah nganter aku pulang," ujarku sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

Masih terkunci, tapi segera terbuka setelah Itachi-san menekan tombol kunci otomatisnya.

"Nanti malam aku telpon, ya?" ujar Itachi-san. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Sejenak kemudian, sedan hitam itu meninggalkanku dan segera menghilang dari penglihatanku.

**skip**

"Apa?! Dia menciummu?" jerit Sakura kaget.

"Sst...! Jangan keras-keras!" desisku sambil membungkam mulutnya. Namun dia segera menyingkirkan tanganku. Dia menatap mataku tajam.

"Kamu yakin itu ciuman? Maksudku, dia mencium, mengecup, atau lebih dari itu? Atau malah sekedar nempel doank?" tanya Sakura detail. Kerling matanya menggodaku.

"Maksudnya?" aku balik tanya, bingung.

"Ya kamu ngerasanya gimana? Benaran dicium, dikecup, atau sekedar nempel aja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali, membayangkannya. Mmh..., lembut banget! Tanpa sadar mataku terpejam. CTAK! Sakura menjitak kepalaku, membuyarkan imajinasiku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" gerutuku sambil mengelus bekas jitakannya.

TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!

Ponselku bergetar. Segera kuraih dan kulihat layarnya. Ada nomer baru di sana. 'Siapa, ya?' batinku bertanya-tanya. Lalu kutekan tombol hijau.

"Halo," sapaku.

"Ini aku, Uchiha Itachi," sahut sang penelpon. "Malam ini luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam," lanjut suara dari ujung telpon.

"Y-ya...," jawabku singkat, masih bingung.

"Aku jemput satu jam lagi, ya? Terima kasih," KLIK! Sambungan terputus begitu saja.

"Siapa? Itachi-san, ya?" tanya Sakura menebak. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Dia mo jemput aku satu jam lagi," kataku resah.

"Ya udah! Mandi cepetan! Ntar aku _make over_!" sambut Sakura semangat.

**skip**

"Kita mau kemana, Itachi-san?" tanyaku di tengah perjalanan, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Makan malam," jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sejenak kuperhatikan wajahnya. Tirus, tapi dagunya agak belah. Rambutnya lurus panjang, terikat rapi. Matanya agak sayu. Bibirnya tidak terlalu tebal, tapi sangat sensual dihiasi kumis yang sangat tipis di atasnya. Dan yang paling aku suka adalah hidungnya. Mancung, benar-benar pas di wajahnya. Proporsional dengan bentuk rahangnya.

"Lehermu akan sakit jika kau memandangiku seperti itu terus, Hinata" ujar Itachi-san tiba-tiba, tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Seketika wajahku memanas, malu. Akupun menunduk sambil tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah cafe sederhana bernuansa etnik. Cahaya temaram dari lampu berdaya listrik kecil membuat suasana menjadi begitu cozy. Menciptakan perasaan romantis. Ternyata Itachi-san pandai sekali memilih tempat untuk berkencan.

Selama makan malam, tak banyak hal yang kami bicarakan. Sebagian besar justru masalah kuliah. Selebihnya dia hanya bertanya tentang hal-hal yang kusukai. Selesai makan, kami berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman di pusat kota. Kemudian kami berhenti di depan taman budaya.

"Hinata-chan...," panggil Itachi-san lirih.

"Mmm...," gumamku menyahut.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di dalam mobil. Di luar sana hujan turun cukup deras, membuatku merasa agak kedinginan. Melihatku mengusap lengan, Itachi-san mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku. jemarinya yang panjang seakan membungkus jemari kecilku.

Aku menoleh padanya, memandang wajahnya dan menatap matanya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama persis hingga membuat kami seakan bercermin. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah kami saling mendekat. Entah siapa yang memulai, akhirnya bibir kami saling menempel. Awalnya sebuah kecupan ringan, tapi semakin lama berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam.

"Mmh...," aku mendesah karena mulai kehabisan nafas. "Hhh..., Itachi-san...," kusebut namanya begitu bibirnya melepaskan bibirku.

"Hinata," suara baritonnya memanggil namaku lirih. "Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Itachi-san _to the point_.

Aku tersentak karena kaget. Tak sempat menyembunyikan rasa resah dan canggungku. Itachi-san sedang memandangiku, menatap wajahku. Melihat ke dalam mataku. Menanti jawabanku.

Pun aku menatapnya, mencoba mengintip isi hatinya. Semakin menatapnya, aku semakin jengah sendiri. Lalu aku berpaling, menunduk sejenak. Kemudian menoleh kepadanya lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ujar Itachi-san sambil tersenyum.

Aku tahu, dia pasti tahu jawabku. Dia pasti bisa melihatnya dari kedua mataku. Dia menggenggam tanganku, erat. Kemudian mencium keningku lembut.

Lhah?! Tumben aku bikin ItaHina? Tapi tetep, pake 'bumbu' slight NejiHina. Hahahahaha... (*tertawa gila*)

Fanfic ini 'diolah' dari cerpen lama yang kutulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi alias curcol..., hohoho...

Kuharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan para readers... (*ngarepnya pake banget tingkat malaikat!*)

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below...

Arigatou, minna... see you soon...


End file.
